Ice age Dean's revange
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches is back and this time, Pineapples is three and Dean from true love 2 kidnaps Pineapples for revange to kill him. Will Pineapples get over his fear of his grandpa, Manny and will Manny and Rosy and Granny save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHEN DEAN FROM TRUE LOVE 2 GET REVANGE ON PEACHES FOR DUMPING HIM AND CHOOSING APPLES. TRUE LOVE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO A. . ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- 3 years later

It's been 3 years since Peaches give birth to Pineapples, who's now 3 and Rosy is now 13, 7th grader, athlete, choir

member, and straight A student. One day, Peaches was picking flowers when Ellie and Carrie, Crash and Eddie came by.

Hey Peaches! Ellie said as Peaches turns around and smiles, hey mom, aunt Carrie, Uncle Crash and Eddie. What's up?

We're super. Crash winked at her. Ellie looked around as she asked, Where's Apples and Pineapples at and everyone

else? I know Rosy is at cheerleading practice for after school. Carrie added. Well, Pineapples wanted to go to the

playground so Apples took him and Dad and Uncle Sid is getting Rosy from Practice, Diego and Shira are with their

cubs, Dan and Diana and Toby is helping Elisa because she's prenant with 15 cubs. Peaches repiled as Manny, Sid,

and Rosy came back as Rosy said, hey mom. Hi sweetie. Carrie repiled as she rubbed Rosy's head. Uncle Sid, you look

really angry. Something wrong? Peaches asked as Rosy added, It's Lance again. He did something bad at me. Sid

repiled, He touched her in the butt unexpectedly. Someone should not be touching her unless he wants to get in

trouble by the principal when you tell him in the morning. Manny said as Peaches added, I'm sure he'll get in trouble

for that and it's assault. I'm not very happy about that, and if he's there tomorrow, go to the principal and report it

right away. Yes mom. Rosy said as she went to go shower.

* * *

**SID IS NEVER MAD IN HIS LIFE TIL NOW. **

**MEANWHILE, PINEAPPLES AND APPLES SHOULD BE HOME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER IN. ENJOY THIS! :) **

* * *

Chapter 2- herd meeting

When Apples and Pineapple got back from the playground, Apple went to where Sid is at and Pineapples ran happily to

his mother as he said, Hi mommy! Hey sweetie. Peaches said as they hugged and holds him. How's the playground?

Peaches asked. It was awesome and funny at the end. Pineapples repiled as Apples added, The reason why is because

a kid was farting his butt off and also he wouldn't stop and everyone left. Ew. That's disgusting. Why would he do that?

Rosy asked as she got out of the shower. Cause he's name Gassy. Apples said as Sid shook his head as Manny said, all

right. The reason why Sid's mad because Lance touched Rosy in the butt. I will have him expelled if I was the principal.

Sid repiled as Carrie walks to him as she kissed him as she says, Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I'll go to the school

tomorrow and have a meeting with her and go from there. All right. I gotta lay down. I got headace. Good night everyone.

Sid said as he went to sleep for the night. All right. What was that all about? Diego asked he and his family got back

from hunting. Skip it. You don't wann know. Shira said as the cubs, Dan and Diana went to bed. All right. We gotta get

some sleep, tomorrow's a new day. and we'll take care of the issue. Carrie said as everyone went to their beds and sleep.

* * *

**AND SID HAS A HEADACE FROM HIS ANGER. I GET THEM AT TIME AS WELL WHEN I GET PRETTY ANGRY.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS WHEN DEAN FROM TRUE LOVE 2 MAKES A PLAN. ENJOY. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Dean's lair

At the far far away from forbidden rock 200 miles from the village where King Dodger and Queen Niamh and Prince

Marcus, who's 11 is at. Dean has buddies that will help him with his plans. The names are Rex, Joey, and Dylan.

Briana. Carlotta's cousin and her brother, Patrick. At their cave with cages, Dean's starting to come up with a plan how

to get revange on his ex-girlfriend, Peaches. I'm gonna come up with a plan that is so evil that Peaches will not mess

with me when she broke up with me. Dean said as Briana added, And when we finish her, we'll rule the world!

Just then, Rex and Joey came by as Dylan added, Is Peaches still single? She better be. Dean said sternly as Rex

added, Nope. She's married and still lives with the freakish herd. Who's her husband? Dean asked as Joey repiled,

Her husband name is Apples and she has a son named Pineapples. Dylan said as Patrick said, Why not we kidnap them?

Dean smiled at him as he said, Not a bad idea. I love that. We'll leave at dawn in the morning and kidnap Peaches and

her stupid son and kill them the next three days. Now we must rest for tomorrow plan.

* * *

** EX-BOYFRIENDS WILL UNPLEASANTS WITH EX-GIRLFRIENDS SO CHOOSE YOUR BOYFRIEND CAREFULLY.**

**DEAN AND HIS BUDDIES ARE JUST RUDE. THEY HATED APPLES SINCE SCHOOL.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**NOW THIS IS WHEN THE ELISA ALREADY HAD CUBS THE SAME DAY WHEN ROSY GOT TOUCHED BY A FOOTBALL PLAYER. **

* * *

Chapter 4- Night time

When night hit, Peaches and Apples went out with Sid, Carrie, and Granny while Ellie and Manny watches Rosy and

Pineapples and Diego and Shira and their kids are out for dinner. Elisa and Toby, are counting their cubs. 20 cubs.

She thought it was 15 but 5 were unexpected. 10 girls and boys. Rosy came up to them as she asked, what's the names

of the cubs again? Well, for the boys, Pongo, Balto, Justin, Thomas O'Malley, Mufasa, Bambi, Tramp, Roger, and Tibs.

Toby said and as Elisa added, for the girls, Brooke, Camela, Dora, Emily, Stephanie, Amanda, Kristen, Mandy, Julia,

and Heather. Ok thanks. Rosy said as she smiles at them and walks to Ellie and Manny. Hi guys. Rosy said as Manny smiled and repiled, hi. what's up? Manny asked. Nothing. Where's Pineapples?

He's somewhere with Lily. Ellie said as Peaches, Apples and the sloths got back. How's Pineapples doing? Peaches asked. He's with Lily.

I was telling him and he got bored with the looks of it and those two prankers no more came home with lots of milk for Pineapples and

the cubs and we dont' need all of that. The cubs are only 1 week old. Manny said as Apples repiled, I'll check Pineapples and my mom.

As he walked to them, Ellie said, We'll have a meeting tomorrow but we must get some rest. As everyone went to sleep, Unexpected

thing are about to happen the next day that they don't know about.

* * *

**WHAT ARE THE UNEXPECTED THINGS TO HAPPAN?**

**STAY TUNE. **


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS WHEN LILY, APPLES'S MOM TELL THE STORY HOW HIS FATHER DIED. THIS IS SAD. SONG: ANGEL**

**BY: SARAH MCLAUGHMAN**

* * *

Chapter 5- The next morning

The next morning, Carrie, Sid and Granny went to the school to have a meeting with the principal about the issue.

Peaches, Apples and the others went to talk Pineapples to the doctor's for a checkup. Manny, Ellie and Lily has alone

time as Ellie asked Lily, Like it here? Yes I do. Better than being alone without my husband. What happened to him?

Manny asked. When Apples was 5, He, me and his father, Mitchell were heading home from dinner. As we were walking,

some bullies of my husband's came by and started yelling at him. And the next thing, Mitchell fight back and also,

the bullies killed him and that's the end of it. and I told my brother what happened and he killed all three of them then

he got killed and that's the end of it. And one of them is a father to someone named Dean. I know that kid. He's

Peaches's ex-boyfriend because he was not trusted at all. Manny said as Lily added, I told Apples not to be friends

with him and he listened to me. That's why you let me in your herd because if anything bad happens to them, I'm

here to help you and Peaches and her family. Ellie and Manny came up to Lily and hugged her as Manny said, we'll

always here for you. We'll help you. That's what we do in the herd, we look for each other. And you're not alone.

Ellie said as Lily said to them, Thanks. I feel so much safe with you guys and the herd. Without my husband, I felt

unsafe and alone with my son. Lily said as tears came out of her eyes. Sorry honey about your husband. Ellie said as

hugs Lily, If you need a hug, come to us. After that, Lily broke down crying as her face is in Ellie's chest.

* * *

**I FEEL BAD FOR LILY. LOSING HER HUSBAND LIKE THAT.**

**MANNY DID THE RIGHT THING TO LET HER LIVE WITH THE HERD **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS WHEN DEAN AND HIS MATES FOLLOWED THE PLAN AS PLANED AND KIDNAP PINEAPPLES. **

* * *

Chapter 6- Kidnapping

One day at the playground, Peaches and Pineapples were at the playground as Peaches calls for her son. Pineapples!

Time to go! Ok mommy! Pineapples said as he ran to his mother. On the way home, Pineapples asked, are you afraid

of grandpa? Peaches giggled as she repiled, no honey. He's my dad. Why are you afraid of him? She asked as she

concerned of her son. As Pineapples was about to answer, one of Dean's buddies came running and grab Pineapples

as he continued running and Peaches screamed, PINEAPPLES! Mommy! Pineapples cried as he tried to get free from Rex's

trunk and as they disappeared, Dean grabs Peaches as he said, well, well, well. If it isn't my ex-girlfriend Peaches.

YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! Peaches angrily demanded as she has tears coming out of her eyes. To

make sure you don't mess with me, I will kill you and I got your son and you'll never see him again. Dean said as

angry Apples and Manny threw a coconut at him as Manny and Apples yells, (Apples-GET YOUR FLITHY TRUNK OFF

MY WIFE! AND (Manny-AND GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!) Dean ran without a trace and Peaches got up and

Apples and Manny hugged her as she cried as she thought she's never gonna see her son again. What she doesn't

know is that DEAN IS GONNA KILL HIM! Peaches, Manny, and Apples got back to the herd to tell the news.

* * *

**OH NO! PINEAPPLES GOT KIDNAPPED. MANNY AND APPLES ARE OVERPROTECTIVE NOW ON PEACHES AND PINEAPPLES. **

**WILL THEY GET PINEAPPLES BACK? **


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS THE HERD MEETING OF A FREAKOUT MOMENT **

* * *

Chapter 7- freakout moment

When Peaches, Apples, and Manny got back to the herd, Peaches explained as she sobs, Dean kidnap Pineapples

and he's gonna kill him for revange. OH MY GOD! What are we gonna do? Diego asked. We gotta save him soon

before it's too late. Apples said as he hugs Peaches warmly as Carrie repiled, I better go see Dodger and Niamh.

They're our friends. They'll know what to do. As Carrie got to the village, Dodger and Niamh and their son, Marcus

was picking berries when Carrie got to them as they said, Oh. Hi Carrie. Niamh said as they hugged and Dodger asked,

How's everything at the herd and Pineapples? That's why I came to you guys. Pineapples's has been kidnapped by

Peaches's ex-boyfriend, Dean to get revange and he's gonna kill him and Rosy's almost home from cheerleading

practice. Carrie said sadly. Sounds like trouble. Follow me. Dodger said. As they got to Dodger's throne, Black sloth

poured juice for them as he gave Dodger and Carrie as Dodger said, Thank you. Can you found out where Dean and

his buddies are? YES SIR! Black sloth said as he ran to found out.

* * *

**NOW THERE WILL BE AN ANSWER FOR CARRIE AND DODGER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS WHEN ROSY GET KIDNAPPED AS WELL. AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, GRANNY WILL SAY SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE LAUGH AND SID BACKS UP FROM HER.**

* * *

Chapter 8- More problems

While Carrie and Dodget wait for the answer, Niamh comes in nervously as she said, H-h-have you seen Marcus?

I can't find him anywhere. Suddenly, blue sloth comes running with the bad news, Got some bad news, Dean

kidnapped Rosy and he's heading for his lair. Oh no! not Rosy! I can't lose her again! I lost her a hundred times

already and I can't stand losing her again! Carrie sobbed as Dodger and Niamh hugs her and Dodger tells her,

head home and report this to the herd and tell Manny that I need to see him. As Dodger's done talking with Carrie,

She went to the herd and report. Meanwhile, At the herd, Peaches's still crying as Apples and Manny tries to calm her

down. Ellie said, Carrie! What happened? Rosy got kidnapped also. Dodger want to see Manny. Carrie said as Manny

repiled, Ok, I'll herd over there right now. As Manny left, Sid came out of the cave with Granny, He asked, Where's

Rosy? Then it hit him. Oh no. Carrie shook her herd as Granny told them, Don't worry you two. We'll get her back.

How? Eddie asked as Granny walks to follow Manny, I'm gonna beat the crapness of the idiots to get the kids back if it

kills me. And Sid, Come after me and I will whack the crap out of you with my cane. Ok then. Sid said as he backs up.

* * *

**GRANNY IS FEISTY LIKE MINE IS AND SHE'S SHORT BUT MIGHTY. YOU DON'T MESS WITH SHORT PEOPLE**

**WHAT DOES MANNY DO NEXT WHEN HE GOES TO DODGER? **

**FIND OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Manny talks with Dodger

When Manny got to the village where Dodger is, Dodger explained to Manny as he said, Now Manny, Rosy and

Pineapples are kidnapped and I got no clue where Marcus is at. Do you think you can find them? Here's a map to

Dean's lair and you know what to do when you see him. Thanks Dodge. But did you notice? Pineapples is afraid of me.

Manny said as Dodger said to him, Manny, Years ago, you saved Rosy from the wolves and showed her that you loved

her as an uncle and godfather to her and the best part, you and her no longer have fears of each other and Rosy

helped you and everyone in the herd and Carrie and Sid are proud of you for it. If you do the same thing to

Pineapples and how much you love him as a grandfather, he'll love you and accept you as a grandpa that you are right

now. Now get out there and save him. As Manny smiled at him as he's walking to leave and said, I will! Thank you!

Thanks you so much! When Manny left to save his niece and his grandson, Granny comes behind him as she said,

I'm gonna help you and don't tell that resucing the kids is no place for a woman. Manny smiled at her as he said,

I would never say that. Does Sid know that you're helping me? Nah! I told him if he comes after me, I'll smack him the

crap out of him. Granny said as Manny snicked as he said, All right then. Granny said, We'll never get there if we walk

slow. Suddenly, They heard Rosy's voice that said, Hello? Someone out here? Mom? Dad? Uncle Manny? Rosy!

Manny called as he follows her niece's voice through the woods.

* * *

** HOW DID ROSY ESCAPE ALIVE? **

**WHAT HAPPANS NEXT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Manny found Rosy

When Manny and Granny heard Rosy's voice, They followed as they spoted her, Rosy! Manny cried. Uncle Manny!

Rosy cried as she runs to him as she hugs Manny and he lifts her in his trunk. Thank god you're ok. Manny said. How

did you escape from Dean? I made a hole in the wall to get myself out and told Pineapples that I'm gonna get help

but he didn't believe me. What do you mean he didn't believe you? Manny asked as he grows concerned about the

issue. Well, he thinks the same way as I was when I was his age, now I'm 13 and he's 3. Rosy said as Manny

goes, oh no, not again. Not my own grandson. But you saved me and showed me that you cared foe me and yes,

you may be mad at grumpy at time but that doesn't stop you from loving us. We will explain to him about this

after we save him. He needs to know the truth about me. We can't have him be scared of me like this for the rest

of his life. We gotta save him and fast before he get hurts. Let's go. Manny said. When they got there, Dean and

his buddies are defeated and saved Pineapples.

* * *

**PINEAPPLES HAS BEEN SAVED BY THE OTHERS.**

**WILL PINEAPPLES ACCEPT MANNY AS HIS GRANDFATHER?**

**FIND OUT AND REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- the truth and home at last

When Manny saved Pineapples, Pineapples tearfully ran to Manny and hugs him as he sobbed in his trunk and Manny

smiled at him and wraps his trunk as he sighs in relief, thank goodness you're all right. Grandpa. I'm sorry I didn't

believe you! I was wrong about you and and! Shhhh. It's all right dude. Manny soothed him. Let me explain, I may be

grumpy at times, but I would never hurt you or anyone else in the herd. Let's go home. At the herd, Peaches calmed

down and Ellie, Apples and Lily were with her as Diego and the others are hunting except Sid and Carrie. I really hope the

kids are ok. Carrie said. Yes they are. Manny said as Everyone turns and sees they returned and Peaches, Ellie, Apples,

and Lily ran to Pineapples. Pineapples! Thank goodness! Peaches happily sobbed as she hugs him as Ellie, Manny, Apples,

and Lily hugs him as well. Rosy my angel! Carrie sobbed happily as she got Rosy in her arms and Granny. Don't scare

me like that. Don't be worried. I kept in eye on her the whole time. Granny repiled. Nice job Granny. Sid said.

I'm sorry mom. When I heard that Pineapples got taken by Dean, I wanna save him because when you're in the herd,

we save a family. that's what we do in the herd, we look for each other. That's uncle Manny said. Rosy said. Right now

honey I'm too proud to be mad at you. I missed you a lot sweetie. Carrie said as Sid added, but you're grounded for

two days. SID! Carrie and Granny yelled at him. Kidding. Sid said. All right then. Rosy said as everyone went to the

cave. Granny whacked Sid in the head with her cane as the girls laughed and Granny said, THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK

AND SHUT UP!

* * *

**GRANNY'S RIGHT. THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK. I LEARNED THAT FROM ONE OF MY TEACHER BUT IT'S TBS AND RTC-RETRACK THE CLAWS.**

**NEXT STORY WILL BE UP SOON THIS WEEK. GIVE ME TIME TO GET IT DONE AND IT SHOULD BE DONE BY SATURDAY.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


End file.
